


Release

by UnknownHero



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Femdom, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHero/pseuds/UnknownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper was the only one who understood. A civilian who had never seen combat and yet, Natasha would only let her do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

Usually, Natasha hated wearing stockings. They weren’t practical; their only use was for decoration. She preferred going barefoot in her shoes or boots. But for what she had in mind for today, they would suit her.

She stepped off the elevator, pausing to check her skirt. She knew the hem was perfectly aligned, but it was a habit. She had to have control. That was how they programmed her. To narrow her focus to nothing but the mission. Everything else was not important.

She stepped up to the door and rapped her knuckles. There was a pause and then a voice floated to her, “enter.”

She stepped inside, and stopped in front of a desk, closing the door behind her. In front of her, the panoramic windows had a view of the parking lot. “You wanted to see me, Ms. Potts?”

The other women didn’t look up from her writing, letting the silence border on uncomfortable. Finally, she glanced up casually. “Aren’t you a bit overdressed for what you want?”

Natasha left out a tiny breath and slipped her silk top off, letting it fall to the floor. Her bra and skirt soon joined and she was in her panties, garter belt and stockings. She quietly slipped out of her high heels and straightened up, waiting for instructions.   

Pepper’s face didn’t change despite the other woman’s nudity. She simply crossed one leg over the other and beckoned Natasha forward. “You know what to do.”

With another tiny sigh, she bent over the desk, tensing her legs. She gripped the edge with her hands, tensing and relaxing her hands. She could only see Pepper’s Prada pant suit and red nail polish. The desk was cold on her breasts and stomach, but she didn’t let that show on her face. Once again, Pepper turned back to the paperwork and the only sounds were the distant drone of traffic and the scratch of a pen across paper.

Natasha knew this was part of the game, a test of her patience, but she hated it nonetheless. She was wet already. She had endured torture, but yet she couldn’t withstand waiting for a few short minutes for this. But that’s why she was here. Pepper was the only one who understood. A civilian who had never seen combat, or been in charge of an assassination and yet, Natasha would only ever let the woman do this to her.

Because she needed this escape, needed someone to relinquish the ironclad control she had over every aspect of her life. And Pepper, beautiful, patient, strong Pepper was the only one up to the job, as it were.

Finally, Pepper placed the pen on the desk, and stood, slowly circling the desk. Pepper’s nails trailed over the curve of Natasha’s ass, sending tiny shivers down her spine. Suddenly, her hand came down, and Natasha jerked forward in surprise. Pepper smacked her again and again, lighting a fire in her ass. She twisted, biting her lip. The other woman paused, circling over Natasha’s panties. “What do you want?”

She bit her lip, not willing to say the words.

Pepper stepped back completely. “I don’t know what you want.” Her voice was light, cheerful almost. “You’re going to have to tell me.”

Natasha gripped the desk, letting her head drop forward. “Please. More. Please.”

“Good girl.”

Pepper slid a finger under the waistband and pulled her panties down around her ankles. Natasha started to step out of them, but a hand on her back stopped her. “Leave them there.” Nails traced over her heated ass again, making her shift and gasp this time. The slaps started up again, this time sizzling up her spine. Natasha started to squirm, her famous control leaving her. Her pussy was throbbing now and her hands were scrabbling for purchase.

Pepper’s hand slipped down between her legs, teasing her slightly. She thumbed her clit, making Natasha buck up. “Look at you. You’re so wet, Natasha. Do you want to come?” Her stroking became more firmer and the other woman gave a sobbing gasp. “Beg me.”

Something inside of her snapped. “Please. Pepper, please, just let me...” She moved her hips, trying to get more friction on her clit. “I need...”

Pepper tsked slightly, pulling her hand back. “I know, sweetheart. But you need to put on a show for me.” She pushed Natasha’s hip to get her to turn over. “Up on the desk.” She reached over to her bag and pulled something out. “I got you a nice present.”

It was a black dildo, of a decent size. Natasha grasped it and kneeled on the desk. Pepper sat back down on the chair, watching her intently. The red haired woman positioned the tip of the toy to her entrance and pressed down, throwing her head back and moaning. Normally, she was reserved and quiet during sex, but with Pepper, it was okay to be inhibited. She started to ride the toy, rolling her hips and using her hands as leverage.

“You may use your hands, but do not come until I tell you.”

Natasha ran her hands over her body, lightly pinching her own nipples to cool herself off. The friction was bringing her so close to the edge now. Pepper was watching her intently, still fully dressed. The edge suddenly came to her and Natasha slowed her hips, letting her breath out slowly. Pepper gave her a slightly evil smile, knowing what that meant. “I didn’t say you could slow down.”

Despite her body protesting, her hips snapped forward. Natasha leaned back, using her grip to gain the leverage she needed, biting her lips. She was so close, so close now and it was killing her.

“Come, Natasha. Now.”

Release. Her orgasm was intense and she was barely aware of the guttural scream she was letting out. Nothing mattered at the point, just the rush of complete freedom from who she was and everything she had become.

Pepper caught her, letting her gently fall back onto the desk. The dildo slipped out of her, making her shiver as the loss. Pepper stroked her hair, whispering reassurances as Natasha came slowly back into herself. “I’m alright.”

The red haired woman sat up, but sunk to floor in front of Pepper. “What about you?”

“I’ll tell you what. We can deal with that back home. Tony is due back at any moment and I’d rather not explain to him why I insisted on using his office today.”

Natasha shrugged, gathering her clothes. “I would pay to see that.” She dressed, once again making sure her clothes were perfect. “So, dinner tonight? Are you paying?”

Pepper scoffed. “Why should I pay? I had to get the office from my boss.”

“But I had to get out of helping Clint move.”

“Fine. I’ll pay. But you owe me for dessert.”

Natasha ran her tongue over her teeth, a small smile coming on to her face. “I’ll do you one better.”   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick idea that came to me about Natasha, who was always a compelling character to me.


End file.
